No More McCall Protocol
by Ififall
Summary: Scott/Mason Fanfiction. Scott makes a huge mistake, when Mason helps him heal in the woods...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Merry Christmas, Kwanzaa, Hanukkah, Ramadan and other Holidays Readers!

* * *

Scott couldn't tell him the real reason. It would be too embarassing. Mason would laugh in his face. He was sure of it. The Moon was laughing at him in the sky. But he couldn't think of revealing himself now. His pain in his thigh was burning sharply. Why he'd decided to take Lukas on, God only knew.

"Are you okay with me leaning on you?" Scott asks.

"I'm gonna **have** to be, you're not healed yet" Mason said.

* * *

He was clutching Scott by the waist, trying to keep him up right. He was trying to charge forward with one leg. Sure it would be better if he was with another Were. The Strength would have come in handy. But he's pleased Mason's here.

 _Almost a little too pleased._

Scott groans as he nearly trips over a solid trunk. He holds his arm out to steady himself. Darkness is taking over and he needs to smell the familiar scent of home. He leaned into Mason sniffing his sweat, his confusion, his worry. It calms him down for some weird reason.

* * *

"So,...is there any reason that you're out in the woods this late?"

"Sorry Dad. I was just out walking with a friend" Mason teases.

Scott chuckles. "Mason, **you don't** have to hide that kind of stuff from me. If this Guy is more than just a friend..."

* * *

"He wasn't. He... **Clay.** Is really just a friend. And we all know that the Guys that I like, have put me in the friendzone forever"

Mason gives him a weak smile. It hurts Scott to see that Mason for now, feels like he's going to be alone for good. It couldn't be more further from the truth. He has to make him see that. The Smells of Beacon hills are beckoning him, they're getting closer to the school, step by step.

"You're Stuck in the Friend-zone?" Scott asked.

* * *

"Yep. Hot, Sexy, Guys just don't see me in **that way"**

"Do you want to _bet_ your _life_ on that?" Scott said.

Mason stops his tracks. Puzzled by the question. Scott takes the opportunity by the fangs. He never ever gets to see Mason _alone_. Before he can push him away, Scott's pulling him closer by his shirt. His hands are sliding against his stomach, scrapping upwards over Mason's chest. His fangs release, digging into Mason's lips. He's pressing his lips against his, craving the sophomore's saliva. Before running his hand against Mason's belt.

* * *

"Scott!" Mason yells. Waking him up from this primal fuel taking over his body.

"Mase..I'm sorry!...I know, I should have known better what with _Liam. I_ know that I need to be in control but...I don't even know, well yeah I **do** know why I did that... but I should have asked you first, and didn't mean to literally turn on you. I'd **never** hurt you. Not even for kinky reasons...shit, I can't believe I've just said that! Just forget I said anything. Or did anything... **I'm sorry!"**

He limps off, back home. Ignoring Mason calling his name. By the time he strips off and gets in the shower. His scorpion wound has completely healed.


	2. Open your eyes

Scott was _worried._

Worried about school the next day.

About what his Beta would do.

About what his best Friend would yell,

About what Mason was thinking about him right now...

* * *

"Hey! Wakey Wakey Wolfie!" Stiles is saying, waving his hand in front of his face.

"Yeah, I'm good..." Scott said walking with his friend to class. He tried to pay attention in science how magnets repel and attract. Biology, growth and hormones. How different acids balance each other out. Did he balance Mason out? How did the human feel about him? Had he ever dated a Were before? It pestered him. He had to know. He had his mind set on eventually sitting down and talking to Mason.

When class was over he began looking at every student that looked a little like Mason. He closed his eyes against his locker, trying to focus on searching for Mason's voice, his cough, his laugh...

* * *

"Hey, are you gonna tell me why you hid this from me?" He hears liam say.

Scott opens his eyes with a puzzled look on his face. He turns around, his beta is immediately in his face.

"What?" Scott asked.

* * *

"Wow...Did you really think I wouldn't _find out_? You really thought he wouldn't tell me?" Liam asks.

His voice his getting louder. He's walking away and other kids are staring at them. Scott's trying to use his senses for clues. But all he's getting is the boil of the Were's anger. He follows him telling him to meet him at the gates, outside. He doesn't want one clumsy mistake being revealed to the whole school.

"Let me explain about what I did...I didn't mean to upset anyone. I was out of it. Honestly I was Completely out of my mind at the time"

"You're not out of your mind yet...but you _will_ be" Liam argued.


	3. The Big Ask

**A/N:** Lyrics in Bold are an Alternate version of the song "Guns and Horses" By Ellie Goulding.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is the last chapter readers! Thanks for the reviews and Thanks for following!

* * *

 **"But I wish I could bleed it out for you,**

 **I wish I could be it all for you,**

 **If I could erase that crime,**

 **I'd stay with you, all the time,**

 **I'd control the world for you,**

 **I would"**

* * *

They're out by the gates. Scott knows him well enough by now. Liam's irritated. Restraining himself. All he had to do now was be patient. Just tell him that he didn't mean it.

"I know I should have told you myself"

"Damn right you should have!" Liam said.

* * *

But the truth was he didn't know how to explain himself. He couldn't talk about, The feelings that he had every time he saw Mason. The first time they were introduced. That explosion of butterflies that slid against his stomach when Mason got excited or said "Intense" He couldn't explain the dreams that he had had about him, even before the worst kiss ever in the woods. He didn't want Liam to think that he was taking advantage. But who was he kidding. He knew Liam would be gearing up to kick his ass.

Only this time...did he deserve it?

* * *

"At the time, it really felt like the right thing to do" Scott started to explain.

"Bull-shit! When is getting _Talbot_ involved, ever the right thing?" Liam asked.

Scott squinted at him before shrugging. It turned out that he'd asked Liam's enemy for advice about the New Chimera break-out. He'd found out about his meetings with Brett and Satomi, he must have felt pushed out.

* * *

"Brett? Liam I really only went to see Satomi only..." Scott said.

"Yeah well, Talbot's been rubbing it in my face. He just had to get his dirty paws all over everything! Next time, ask me for advice, or just let me help!" Liam whined.

Scott nods. Now a angry Dunbar Disaster has been avoided, he could walk home in peace.

* * *

Or least he thought he'd be walking back home. He had no idea what led him to Sinema. Sure the music was good. The films playing on the walls had a futuristic feel to them. He got free drinks. He got hit on. A million times. By some Guys Twice his age, or by Guys Liam's age. He got talking to a Guy that he was pretty sure was a Coyote. His name was Clay.

He roughly pulled him onto the dance-floor running hands over his chest. He didn't know what to think at first, but he went along with it, trying to focus on the Movie screens and what ingredients went into making the fake blood.

* * *

He'd barely started to relax when he noticed Lukas' scent. He tried not to pay attention, kissing Clay but ignoring his offer to go to his place. He walked home in the dark staring at the brightly coloured Bill-boards, when he felt a sharp elbow to his back. He spun around to see Lukas.

"Just couldn't keep away huh? We both know who you were looking for"

"Trust me, you don't!" Scott said.

* * *

Lukas charged, punching him in the face. He growled and went after the Scorpion with a fury. He swung for him, and ended up being kicked in the stomach and kneed in the head. Scott stumbled backwards moaning as he felt the recognizable sting of Lukas' pincer arms.

He swept the boy off his feet before dragging him up by the arms and throwing him across the street. Sure he'd like to Introduce Lukas to Deaton, see if it was possible to get some help for him. But not while he being such an ass. He disappeared into the night, now getting comforted by the smells of his Mom and his room and...

* * *

"Mason?..." He says looking at the Innocent happy go lucky human sitting on his porch.

"Hey!" Mason says a little too loudly.

"You shouldn't be here" He says coldly. He's sorry about the hostility, but it's for the best.

* * *

"I wanted to talk...you know...about the stuff in the woods"

"I'm sorry. If I had the time to apologize a _million times_ , I would. You like Zombie film's right? I could order DVD's for a week. I'll Try to get you to a premiere or Zombie camera shoot or something..." Scott said.

"Intense! But you don't have to do that"

* * *

"Yeah I do. I know that you think I'm a Were-perv, and you have every right to think that..."

"Woah wait..." Mason said.

"No, it's gotta be said. You're younger than me. You're Liam's Best friend. You're this innocent, clueless human that we've got to protect. That I need to protect. And I just acted like the animal that I said I'd never be. Putting my hands all over you, making you do stuff, hurting you..." Scott said.

* * *

"You didn't"

"You're lying. We should just stay away from each other, I've done enough" Scott says, more to himself than to Mason.

"But I like Hanging out with you Guys"

* * *

Scott laughs and grabs his arm feeling the Twinge of Lukas' attack. It's surprising how slowly he's been healing lately. He walks past Mason and leans against his own door. He lets his arm hang by his side, trying to hide how hurt he is just like that other time.

"Things we like aren't always good for us" Scott says.

"But Scott you and "your gang" have helped me so much, and I like helping you out whenever I can" Mason said.

* * *

"Just go home"

"Scott can I make a point without you interrupting? Mason asks.

Surprised by his sharp tongue, he stays silent.

* * *

"Scott I don't wanna spend time away from you Guys, I've made a whole bunch of new friends"

"You'll find other ones" Scott tells him.

"But no-one like _you_ "

* * *

Scott smiles and searches in his pockets for his key. It was just like Mason to be kind and helpful, and offer a shoulder to cry on. But Scott had to move on. This was the first and last time that he would literally go sniffing around Liam's buddies. After the partying, the making out, and the fighting, sleep is crying out to him. He needs to shower the sweat off, and get ready for that Algebra Test tomorrow.

"You're sweet, but..."

* * *

"Not as sweet as _you taste_ Scott. Although I had hoped that our first kiss would be more romantic, like after dinner or a movie" Mason said.

Scott stopped looking for his key and turned around. Did he just say that he what he thought he said? His eyes widened as Mason came closer. He felt more nervous than he'd ever had. More nervous than facing Wendigos, chimeras or a possessed friend. He gulped as Mason rubbed his hand with his thumb.

* * *

"So...what you're saying is..."

"Scott McCall, do you wanna go out sometime? Just us?" Mason smiled.

* * *

 **The End!**


End file.
